Ready To Go
by RangerLoveAll
Summary: Jayden meets up with different Ranger ladies and things take off from there. Contains lots of couples. Jayden/Every Female Ranger yet, and some confirmed Jemily dating action because I can. Rated M for Mature. Read at your own risk! Contains some concepts that may offend you. Multi-Part story.


Ready To Go

By RangerLoveAll

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers (Super) Megaforce. Author's Note: Fucking really? Super Megaforce, as if the season couldn't get even more generic. It's like Saban is trying to kill off Power Rangers! Also, I'm back baby! Sorry this took so long, but I just had that one idea, and I don't like to rush ideas, lest the quality suffer. ;) Anyways, let's get to it. This is a Jayden/Harem fic because Jayden is my favorite Ranger, and Emily is his girlfriend because they had way more chemistry than Mike and Emily during the show. Anyways, this will include sex, incest, more sex, lesbianism, sex, sex with older women, sex, size play, sex, fetishes galore, sex, and sex. Did I mention sex? Because that will be in here. Definitely a lot of sex. So much so that this will be a multi part story. Just a heads up.**_

Jayden and the Samurai Rangers had met up with this team of Megaforce Rangers.

"Can I say something?" He asked.

"Go ahead." Gia told him.

"Megaforce is a stupid fucking name."

"Yeah." Emma sighed.

"Jayden!" Emily scolded him.

"I'm sorry, but it is! Plus they stole the super mode from us, so it's even stupider!"

"I would've expected that from you." Antonio whispered to Mike.

"Me too." He replied.

"Me three." Kevin butted in.

"Look, I can think of a way that will solve all of our problems." Mia said.

"Antonio, Mike, and Kevin will talk to Noah, Jake, and Troy, while we ladies teach Jayden a few manners." Lauren concluded.

"Uhhhhh." The other guys said.

"Go talk sports, or science, or the science behind sports, they'll totally talk about that." Gia said. The three guys left Jayden alone to be chewed out by the girls. Little did they know.

"Look, I'm sorry." Jayden said.

"I don't fucking care!" Emma said.

"What?" Jayden asked surprised.

"Emma and I had a talk and we agreed that you were the hottest out of your team, and then asked the other girls if you were dating anyone." Gia explained.

"I told them how you were my boyfriend, but that our relationship was open, and if they wanted to fuck you then they could." Emily said.

"So, we all agreed that we would team up to take you on. The one of you against the five of us." Mia said.

"Can you handle it, baby brother?" Lauren asked.

"You already know that I can." Jayden told them.

"He already fucked you?!" Emma asked Lauren.

"Oh, many times, but the first time was the most memorable, the three of us worked together. We fucked him senseless. Although this time, I don't think we'll need our Symbol Power to make him comply." Lauren said.

"So, Jayden. You ready?" Emily asked.

"Not yet." He said.

"Why not?" All the girls asked.

"We still have our clothes on." He said.

Emma made sure that the room they were in was locked, and then when it was she took her top off. She was wearing a lacy pink bra that was holding in C cups.

"Hmm, same size as me, I guess we have more in common than we thought." Emily said.

"I don't believe you." Emma said. Emily quickly pulled up her shirt to prove it. And then she remembered that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Wow, someone was eager." Jayden said.

"I guess it must be a yellow thing." Gia said, pulling off her top to reveal her D cups.

"Damn it! Why do I have the smallest tits?!" Mia yelled.

"It's not the size, it's how you use it." Jayden said.

"Says the guy with an 8 inch dick." Mia countered.

"From what Emily told me, Kevin's is bigger, and you are dating Kevin, aren't you?"

"You slept with Kevin without me?!" Mia exclaimed.

"No, I saw him walk out of the shower because Mike left the door open as part of a prank. I wouldn't sleep with him without your permission." Emily explained.

"I hope not. It's not like I fucked Jayden when you weren't there."

"But, what about that one time?" Jayden asked.

"Shut it!" Mia snapped.

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Emily yelled. "You cheated on me?!" Emily turned to Jayden.

"She told me she had your permission. I didn't know she lied." Jayden explained.

"It's okay, I don't blame you. Her." She pointed to Mia. "On the other hand will learn that you don't fuck my boyfriend without talking to me first." Emily menacingly walked over to Mia. Mia tried to beg Emily to stop, but Emily just pulled out her Samuraizer and used the rope symbol. Mia was all tied up.

"What are you gonna do to her?" Gia asked.

"Well, if I can remember the symbol, Mia is going to be giving me immense pleasure, but it'll be torture for her." Emily said. She tried a symbol and hit Mia. Suddenly, she seemed to disappear. However, there was something where she used to be.

"Ah yes, the shrink symbol works perfectly." Emily said showing the others a still tied up 8-inch Mia. "It's the same size as Jayden's dick, so once you two get done with him and I finish dealing with her, you might get to test her out. The others could see Mia try and struggle out of the ropes, but it wasn't working. "Mmh, that's gonna feel good down there." Emily said with a laugh. She set Mia down and made sure that she was facing up towards her pussy as she took her pants and panties off. Mia tried to close her eyes to avoid having to look, but Emily saw that and made another symbol opening her eyes. Now she couldn't close them no matter what. Emily just decided to go all out and used the paralysis symbol on her. She then undid the ropes, but Mia still couldn't move. "It's better this way anyways. Rope burn hurts like hell." Emily joked to her best friend/future dildo.

Meanwhile, while Emily was fulfilling some weird giantess power fantasy that she's probably had, the Megaforce girls and Lauren were performing a striptease for Jayden. Since Gia already had her bra off, Emma and Lauren decided to just throw them off and show Jayden their bare breasts. Then Lauren leaned in close and shook her tits for her baby brother. She couldn't call him her little brother since he was in no way 'little' but he would always be the baby of the family.

"Does my bubba want to suck on sissy's nipple?" Lauren asked in baby talk.

"What the fuck?" Jayden asked.

"Sorry. Seeing Emily do her creepy fetish thing made me want to do it too." Lauren explained.

"You want to treat me like a baby?" Jayden asked.

"Okay, this is fucked up." Emma said. "Can he just fuck me?"

"Sure, we'll do normal sex, and then do our fetishes." Gia said.

"Sounds good to me." Jayden said.

"Then let's do it!" Emma said ripping off her bottoms. She was now completely nude and hopped onto Jayden and impaled herself on his dick. "Ooh, so big." She moaned.

"Shit, you're tight." He told her.

"I never had more than four fingers in me, but that was enough to lose my 'virgin alarm' so that's why I was able to do that." Emma explained as Jayden thrust into her.

"I don't fucking care! This is the tightest pussy I've ever been in." Jayden told her.

"I'm glad!" Emma moaned. Gia looked on at her best friend losing her actual virginity before her. Lauren grabbed her hand.

"Hey, looks like we're the last two left. Wanna play around until we can get stuffed?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know. I've never tried girl-on-girl." Gia admitted.

"Come on, I'll show you how easy it is to please another girl." Lauren laid Gia down and took off her pants. She started rubbing Gia's lower half through her panties. Gia softly moaned at the feeling of that. Lauren could see her getting wet through the thin material. Lauren licked her lips and wanted to taste the source of the wetness. She slid the panties down Gia's legs and saw for herself the Yellow Meegaforce Ranger's pussy. It was completely shaved and looked so inviting for either a tongue, some fingers, or even a cock. Lauren started licking around Gia's thighs. This drove her wild with anticipation for when it would hit her lower lips. Lauren was stalling, despite the fact that she wanted to taste Gia as much as Gia wanted Lauren to taste her. Lauren decided to fuck it, both metaphorically and physically, and dove in. She started to feast on Gia's cunt. She lapped at the outer lips to get the wetness that was already there. Gia shrieked in excitement as this was going on.

"Fuck me!" Gia exclaimed. Lauren then stuck her tongue inside the pussy causing Gia to give the biggest moan yet. "Fuck! Fuck me harder!" Gia urged Lauren. Lauren responded in kind. She sped up her licking and started to move her tongue around while inside the pussy. Gia couldn't last long and came almost immediately. She used her legs to hold Lauren in place while all that was happening, filling Lauren's mouth with Gia's sweet cum. Gia couldn't stay awake and passed out. Lauren was now super revved up and looked over at the other couples, Emily was still toying with Mia by fingering herself in front of her, and Jayden and Emma were still going at it, with Emma's fine tits bouncing all over the place. Lauren walked over to the two of them.

"Ah! Fuck me! Fuckmefuckmefuckme!" Emma screamed in pleasure. Jayden kept going in and out of her tight twat. Lauren started sucking on Emma's left nipple and that's all she wrote. Emma came instantly at the contact, squeezing Jayden's cock like a vice as she rode out her orgasm.

Mia couldn't believe that this had happened to her. Her best friend was now a giantess to her, and masturbating with her right under her pussy. Mia was already covered with Emily's juices, but luckily Emily got all of Mia's clothes off before she started doing this. Mia was trapped as a dildo until somebody undid the symbol because she couldn't. Mia heard Emily moan even louder than she had been and saw the cum flow down her legs right onto her. Mia knew that she fucked up by fucking Jayden, but was that worth being a dildo? Mia didn't exactly think so. She knew that when she got back to normal she would do the same to Emily to show her how it feels. Mia's thoughts were interrupted by Emily's hand grabbing her and lifting her to her face.

"Ah, all lubed up and ready to go." Emily said laughing. Mia was then lowered back down to Emily's crotch. "Now, should you go head or feet first." Emily said thinking about it. "I think that head will punish you more." Emily lined up Mia's head with her slick folds and started to push her in. As Mia entered she felt the pressure of Emily's pussy coming down on her. Emily was going tortuously slow, for both Mia and herself, but she wanted to savor the punishment. Mia wanted to wriggle to make Emily cum faster so that it could be over, but the paralysis was in effect and so Mia couldn't do anything. She was a slave to Emily's sexual desires. Emily pushed her until only the edge of her legs remained outside, and the she quickly pulled her out. If Mia could have, she probably would have gotten whiplash from that. Emily then pushed her back in and started drilling herself with Mia as the dildo.

Jayden and Lauren helped Emma down, but Lauren saw that Jayden didn't come from that experience. She wanted to use this to her advantage.

"So, I'll fuck you, but when you cum, you'll agree to be my baby Jayden." She propositioned.

"Sure." Jayden said, his horniness overriding his common sense. Lauren got onto his pole and slid down it. She went up, but Jayden thrust into her this time, causing Lauren to moan harder than she would have. Jayden fucked his older sister with all that he had so that he could cum. Lauren kissed him and this sent him over the edge. Jayden came inside of Lauren, causing her own orgasm. The two siblings rode out the wave of pleasure until they could get up. Lauren was the first one and headed for her Samuraizer.

"Taking notes?" Jayden wondered.

"Nope." She said and aimed it at him and used a symbol. Jayden was hit with it and soon the world started to grow.

"Did you shrink me?!" Jayden asked incredulously.

"Sorta." Lauren smirks. Jayden didn't understand it until he noticed that he was losing hair, and teeth. He was becoming a baby! Lauren grabbed him when he was done transforming. "Aw! Who's a cute little snookums! You are! You are!" Lauren the used her Samuraizer on herself. Her already D-cup boobs expanded and Lauren moaned at the feeling. "Is baby hungwy?" Lauren asked. Jayden could still think like normal, but he knew that the only way to get back to normal was to act the way Lauren wanted him to act. He grabbed for her tit. Lauren stuck the hardened nipple into his mouth and Jayden started sucking on it. Pretty soon, milk was coming from it. Jayden couldn't fault the taste. It was surprisingly good for breast milk.

Gia had awoken from her orgasm coma to find Emma laid right next to her, Emily using her special dildo, and Lauren nursing who she assumed to be Jayden.

"And I though being a Power Ranger normally was fucked up." She asided to herself. Still, their symbol power could be of some use to her. She'd be lying if she said that she didn't have a fetish of her own. Hers was somewhat more normal than babying her brother or shrinking her best friend to use as a dildo. However, she was startled when Emma groaned as she came to.

"What's going on?" Emma asked.

"The Samurai are all fucking weird, and we're the only two left alone. I wish we had their symbol power so that we could create whatever we wanted." Gia noted.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"A full on BDSM set up." Gia admitted.

"You're into that stuff?" Emma asked.

"Yeah. It makes me feel stronger when I imagine dominating somebody else. Most times you pop up in my fantasies." Gia told her. Emma blushed.

"You think of me sexually?"

"Don't you?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said no, but not anything like that. Mostly it's just you and me in my bed." Emma told her.

"Let's see if we can make that a reality." Gia said pulling Emma down the the soft area of the room. Gia started to make out with Emma. Emma moaned into every kiss that Gia placed. Soon Gia started going lower. She went for the neck and kissed there so hard that a hickey would show up so that everyone would know that Emma belonged to her. She then went down to the Pink Ranger's boobs. Taking a nipple in her mouth, which reminded Emma of her last orgasm, sending her arousal higher. Gia could smell Emma's sexual odor emanating from her pussy, so she kissed down the rest of her body to get to it.

"Fuck me Gia." Emma said. "I want you to fuck me hard!" Emma yelled. Gia found her pussy and she started licking around. She found Emma's clit which triggered Emma's second orgasm that day. Gia licked up the cum and then swung her legs around so that her pussy was in front of Emma's mouth. Emma took the hint and started to return the favor to the Yellow Ranger. Emma didn't know what to lick, but just figured that a spray and pray method would work just fine. She wildly licked her best friend's twat and kept hitting her clit. Gia came in seconds just from the constant stimulus that Emma was giving. The two of them were done with cumming for now. They wanted to see where the freaky Samurai would take their fantasies.

_**Find out next chapter where the fetishes will lead to, and if Gia will get to live hers. Next time, until then, please review and tell me if it was any good. It's a little different than the last story, and I hope that it didn't go too far, but at least it's not the worst Power Rangers story on the internet. Anyways, that's it for now. **_


End file.
